Dragons - The legend of the Dragonians
by Howling Night Fury
Summary: Sequal to Dragons - The legend of the Riders, oh yeah! Been a long, long loooooonnnnggg time coming, but finally I got the story uploaded, so please enjoy! On hold


**Is an introduction necessary? ok here's one for you**

 **Here it is, the sequal to Dragons - Legend of The Riders.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 -

Out of the shadows he watches as 2 guards walk by, his breathing is slow and steady.

As the guards turn the corner, he steps out of the shadows with on footstep and one clink.

He climbed up the building using the cracks in boards, once he reached the top he waved and was suddenly picked up by a black object.

The object flew silently through the night to a cage on the opposite side of the village.

He connects his belt to a pully attached to the objects saddle.

"Ok bud, slowly does it this time, I don't enjoy falling" Hiccup joked at Toothless,

Toothless huffed and rolled his eyes, he growled too which Hiccup laughed "Yes I know that only happened once but it still happened"

Toothless growled again, "Oh dont play all innocent with me, I know you ment it" Hiccup accused, Toothless laughed.

"Just keep still" Hiccup said as he locks the pully connector and turns to face the ground and slowly begins to fall to cage, keeping an eye out for any gaurds.

As he reached the cage he looked in and saw his targets struggling in their traps.

Nadder, Nightmares, Gronkles, Zipplebacks, even a Thunderdrum. Hiccup reached into his back satchel, and pulled out a glass catainer full of green liquid, he carefully pulled the lid off and poured the contents onto the metal chains.

The liquid began to melt the chains away and soon there was a hole big enough for Hiccup to fit through.

Hiccup began to lower himself again, he was 5 feet from the ground when suddenly, he fell the rest of the way with thud, luckily not hitting his face.

Hiccup looked up and saw Toothless giving him a gummy smile, "Useless Reptile" Hiccup muttered.

He looked straight ahead to see all the dragons in the cage watching him, their eyes were slits and their growling was threatening. Hiccup got onto one knee and placed his right foot firmly on the ground.

"Daya meek fru roo" Hiccup spoke softly in a language never heard before, the dragons began to look at each other confused and then looked back at Hiccup. "Ok give me a break your language is hard, I'm trying tell you I'm not your enemy!" Hiccup groaned. Again the dragons looked at each other confused, Hiccup just sighed, "Daya!" The dragons nodded, "Meek!" Again the dragons nodded, "So Daya 'I'm', Meek 'not'" "Fru,'not'" Again the dragons nodded at both the unusual and normal ways of each word, "Roo'Enemy'!" This caused the dragons to start looking confused again.

Hiccup began to think "Daya meek fru roo" "Daya meek fru roo" "Daya means I'm, Meek means not, Fru mean your, and roo means enem..." Suddenly it hits him like a pan to the face, "And roo means turnip. Toothless!" Hiccup sneers, "So I have just explained to some dragons I've never met before the I am not their turnip!"

"Great how it could it possible get worse" Hiccup sighs, and then he feels a blade on his shoulder just grazing his neck, the dragons hiss and growl but back away. Hiccup slowly gets up and turns around slowly to see the man holding the blade and 5 other men of different shapes and sizes aim spears at him."Well this is one way it could get worse, I could die" Hiccup snips and smiles at the man with the blade.

"What do you think you are doing?" The man with the blade asked in a foreign accent, "Umm visiting?!" Hiccup sarcastically stated with an awkward grin, "Oh really, well it looks like your trying to to steal our captured dragons" The man was not amused.

"Stealing?... Stealing Dragons?... No no no good sir, you have it all wrong, you see I thought this was a dragon petting zoo, so I thought I'd come visit, but obviously I was mistaken, I will just leave as these dragon clearly are not for petting, please excuse me" The sarcasm was basically heaving out his mouth, Hiccup had to stop him self from laughing.

Hiccup took a hesitant step backwards and began to whistle nervously, "You are going no where lad, I'm afraid we will have to dispose of you, it's a shame really, I find you quite amusing." The man stepped forward.

"Oh really, well here's a kicker for you, I am the son of a chief"

The man began to chuckle, "I have a Valkryie for a Girlfriend" again the man chuckled but this time louder.

"My best friend is a dragon" The man this time laughed.

"He happens to be Night Fury" The man laughed even harder, "Oh lad I might actually regret getting rid of you, but it must be done"

"Oh please one more"Hiccup faked begged, and the man just smiled and shrugged "Go one more, go out on a high note" The man insisted

Hiccup smiled "He's behind you"

The man's smile faded and this time he frowned. "That one isn't funny"

Hiccup the dropped his smile and looked at the man dead in the eye, "This time I'm not joking"

The man suddenly felt heavy breathing hitting his back and neck, he dropped the blade and turned around slowly, his eyes meeting the eyes of the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

"Like I said he's behind you, and he's a Night Fury and he's my best friend."

The Night Fury walked around the man towards Hiccup, the man then turned as the Night Fury walked around him, to see two more people standing next to Hiccup.

Astrid and Stoick both had their arms crossed and looked at the man

"Also like I said, my Girlfriend is a Valkryie" This resulted in a kiss on the cheek from Astrid, "And my father is a Chief" Stoick patted Hiccup's shoulders.

"And these dragons are now free to go" Hiccup ordered, Toothless then turned around to the dragons and roared.

The other dragons roared in response and flew upwards and out of the hole in the top. "And now if you excuse us, we must be going" Hiccup stated as he hopped onto Toothless, while Astrid and Stoick both walked to individual ropes that were hanging from the saddles of Stormfly and Skullcrusher respectively who were hovering above the cage.

Astrid and Stoick both rose to their dragons, Hiccup turned to the man, "One more thing, we may or may not have tampered with your trap, so be careful when you use them, as they turn on you" Hiccup smiled.

The man was furious, WHY YOU SON OF A.."

But it was too late for Hiccup to hear the rest of the insult as he and Toothless shot into the night along with Astrid and Stoick.

* * *

 **Man I feel rusty writing that, please guys I know its long time coming but I got really demoralised when my original got deleted so I've only just said to hell with it and wrote this chapter, it's out there now so phew**

 **Please review**

 **Peace out guys**


End file.
